round_1_industries_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Oniverse
Neo Oniverse is a upcoming online role-playing game developed by Round 1 Industries, Kiddosoft and Deluxetron and (soon) published by Imaginate, with the association with Kiddosoft, the people who work on the likes of the Oniverse ''series, despite being a crossover and a sequel. ''Neo Oniverse will be a stand-alone sequel to the first Neo game, in which it still follows the protagonist becoming Neos but are placed in different settings and different stories. The game follows a teenage girl named Aya Mawanuma (codenamed Ninja) as she wakes up as a Neo within her inner self and mut save the world from evil Neo squads across through different dimensions and the villain who is in charge of the evil Neo force: Destroyer. Development The idea of a sequel was thought by Kidtendo. While developing the first game, a sequel was kinda created. However, Kidtendo was having problems of who the main protagonist could be, whether it's a male or a female. However, he scratched that idea and instead was thinking about making a Google Slides game where everyone can play online with individual slides up to 4 players. To make a online game with the Google Slides app, he pairs up with Yoji Komo, the head of Kiddosoft and Deluxetron, to create the perfect online Slide game with up to 4 players in each Slide server. Gameplay Same as the first game. But with a new option called "Switch" option, where players can switch characters during battles than pausing the game and doing that (which is not part of the game). Plot The story centers around a teenage girl named Aya Mawanuma (codenamed Ninja) as she wakes up as a Neo and can't remember anything but remembered being hurt by Destroyer. With that, she must embark on a long and challenging journey to restore her memories and her real name back from Destroyer. Within each Alcazar that was created by Destroyer, one of her favorable memories is placed in the Alcazar's host's Top Room. Characters Ninja: The main protagonist of Neo Oniverse. She is a 16 year old girl who woke up as a Neo and has a bit of amnesia. She manifested a helper of her called a Entity. Ninja has the ability to use a sword, a cybernetic gun and rifle and have spiritual powers. Blade: The deuteragonist of the game. He is a 17 year old boy who helps Ninja regain her memories and embarks on a adventure with her. Blade has the ability to use dual swords and can upgrade his moves by using extra states for a short period of time. Bunnie: The tritagonist of the game. She is a 16 year old girl who was fought by Blade once meeting each other in Neo Academy. Bunnie is also part of the Onineo Force lead by Assassin. She has the ability to do everything that a bunny/rabbit can to. Mika: The main character of the game. She is a 16 year old girl who is popular and a member of the Onineo Force. Mika likes to do things that are everyday-life related. Despite not having a Neo codename, her Neo is Apprentice, in which she can casts magical abilities such as fire, ice, poison, lightning and more. Assassin: The second deuteragonist of the game. He is a 23 year old man who is the leader of the Onineo Force. She helps Ninja get her memories back and defeat Destroyer, alongside her friends. Though he may help, he has other missions to take care of. He has the ability to use dual daggers and can use magic to increase his attack, speed and defence for 3-5 turns. Intelligent: The second tritagonist of the game. He is a 22 year old man who is Assassin's sidekick and helper. He has the ability to use scientific items such as a plasma device to use it as a plasma whip, use glass of health and more. Destroyer: The main antagonist of the game. He is a 54 year old man who is responsible for the 7 evil Neo squads across through all 15 dimensions and also responsible for giving Ninja amnesia by punching her really hard and leading her head get hurt by a wall. He has the ability to use destruction, explosions, hard attacks and use dark magic to increase his states in a unfair way. Bosses Toona: Poisner: Destroyer: Black Hole: Places There are 2 settings in Neo Oniverse: * Neotopia: The first setting. You wake up in Nexo Woods in a rainy state of weather and go on straight to your adventure, as you wake up. It is a huge country filled with schools, warzones and more. * Alcazar: The second setting. When there is a provoked person acting up with a distorted behavior, you go to their Alcazar, a big building based on the provoked human's liking such as threatening and flowers. They appear in 15 different states in the game. The 16th Alcazar appears in space, where you confront with Black Hole, who is the real villain responsible for Evil Neos. The Alcazars appears in specific and clear areas in some different themed stages. Reception Music The music was inspired by the likes of Persona 3, Persona 5, Child of Light,'' Onigiri'', Blue Dragon, Dragon Ball Super, Final Fantasy, Phantasy Star Online, Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 ''and ''Sonic Forces. OST A OST will appear soon. But first, the game must be developed. Censorship * Bunnie's bunny outfit. * Ninja's body language in her outfit. Trivia *This is the first Imaginate game to be completely online, despite entering online mode in some certain games such as Heroes United. *The servers can hold up to 4 players per server, in which it doesn't have to be all messy. Hub Screens will also be part of seperate servers as well, so that it also won't be messy such as lag. *It was going to be called Neo 2 at first but instead, Imaginate wants to make a Neo game that is online. *The reason why the company is making a online Neo game is because that Kidtendo was messing around with a Japanese cloud game on his Nintendo Switch called Phantasy Star Online 2 Cloud. Category:Video Games Category:Online Category:Online Video Games Category:Multiplayer Online Role-playing Game Category:MORG Category:Role-playing Video Games